Amores Desencontrados
by leticiamistura
Summary: Um dia,você encontra seu amor. Aí,não há mais como fugir. SSHG.


Domingo,sete de Janeiro.A paz reinava sobre o mundo.Finalmente Harry Potter

havia vencido sobre Voldemort,o atacando pelas costas.Dos Comensais,todos

morreram batalhando.Do lado da luz,morreram somente algumas poucas,mas

amadas morreram:os pais de Hermione,Arthur e Molly Weasley,Remo e Tonks.

Dumbledore sorria serenamente em seu quadro,na sala circular,diretoria de Hogwarts,

que agora tinha Minerva McGonagall como sua ocupante.Severo Snape fora inocentado,

mais um mérito da "intragável Sabe-Tudo" Hermione Granger,que pedira o nome oculto

nesse caso.

O "Trio de Ouro" tomara os seguintes destinos:

Rony Weasley era casado com Lilá Brown,e goleiro dos Chudley Cannons,

Harry Potter, estava cada dia com uma namorada diferente,pois não conseguia se acertar com Gina Weasley,e era professor de DCAT em Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger,por sua vez,estava no Mundo Trouxa.Não abdicara o Mundo Bruxo,

só precisava descansar um pouco,como dizia ela,e estava novamente sozinha,morando numa

modesta casa,ao lado da de Gina,sua melhor amiga,e ambas eram professoras de Biologia e Física numa escola trouxa,respectivamente.

Hermione recebia quase todo o dia mensagens do Mundo Bruxo,principalmente de Minerva,que lhe escrevia todos os dias,pedindo sempre para ela voltar á escola,ensinar Poções,já que Snape estava se aposentando.Hermione sempre recusava educadamente,

alegando que precisava deixar a mente fluir mais um pouco.

Isso era uma grande mentira.

Hermione se sentia mal em mentir para Minerva, Harry e Rony,mas não havia como dizer:

"Desculpem,não quero ter de ver a cara do Snape,porque o amo,e ele iria descobrir isso num piscar de olhos.Sim,Minerva,sim Harry,sim Rony,eu AMO Severo Snape."

Sabia que podia contar com Gina,pois ela sabia da paixão de Hermione pelo antigo

Mestre de Poções,e apoiava a amiga,porém estava cada vez mais difícil superar o

amor o aniversário dele estava próximo,Hermione já havia

comprado um presente,que continha um kit de preparo de poções só com ingredientes raros,

muitos tubos de ensaio e um livro intitulado: "Bezoar: mil e uma utilidades".

Dia oito chega com surpresas...

Hermione e Gina entram na Sala dos Professores da escola trouxa,e uma mulher,pequena e gordinha,vem lhes encontrar,a diretora.Ela diz,a voz baixa e ansiosa:

-Garotas!Como sabem,o Prof. Schinner ,de química está se aposentando,e um novo professor virá para cá.Ele é estrangeiro,então não tem casa nem nada.Hermione,querida,

será que você poderia hospedá-lo em sua casa,até ele conseguir um lugar para morar?

-Claro,diretora.-disse Hermione,um pouco temerosa.-Qual é o nome dele?

-Ah,querida...Não lembro exatamente...Hum...Snake,acho.

-Certo.Vou preparar minha casa depois do horário.

-Pensei em lhe dar folga hoje,querida,pois ele chega essa noite.

Hermione se engasga.

-O-o quê? Cof,cof! Hoje?

-Receio que sim,querida.Gina cobre seus horários,não cobre?

Gina pareceu um pouco surpresa,mas disse:

-Claro,diretora.Mione,não se preocupe.Farei o possível.

-Então,vou indo.Obrigada,garotas!

-Depois do horário passo em sua casa para ajudar,certo?

-Ah,obrigada,Gin!

Hermione chegou em casa e o olhou atentamente ao seu redor:tudo estava perfeitamente organizado.Livros na estante,louça no armário.Mas ao abir a geladeira viu que não tinha

muitos alimentos.Temendo que o novo visitante fosse reclamar,foi ao Supermercado e reabasteceu sua casa com tudo de bom.

Como não tinha quarto de hóspedes,ela sacou a varinha,conjurou,então,um quarto

modesto,mas aconchegante.Uma linda cama de casal com lençóis de seda,um armário,uma escrivaninha,uma grande lareira num canto com um sofá com televisão e duas poltronas.

Fez também um banheiro e se permitiu fazer um belo laboratório,com muito ingredientes,uma bancada e livros diversos,todos,claro,sobre Química.

Só quando terminou viu uma parte de parede não fechada que dava acesso ao quarto dela.

Tentou fechar o buraco,mas,por alguma razão,não conseguiu,então pôs uma porta ali.

Ela achou que ficaria estranho,uma porta de acesso ao seu quarto,e se divertiu pensando

se o novo professor,seu colega,seria bonito,e não a faria esquecer de vez do Prof. Snape.

Ás 18:30 da tarde vieram com uma coruja de Gina,dizendo que ia encontrar com Harry e não poderia ir.("Harry?"pensou Hermione,e releu o bilhete várias vezes para ver se Gina

não havia se enganado.

Hermione,então,muito cansada com o trabalho daquela tarde,resolveu tomar um banho relaxante,e depois,ler um bom livro,até que o colega chegasse,ou o sono,aquele que viesse

primeiro.

Ela tomou um bom banho,colocou uma camisola de seda negra até o joelho,sentou-se na

poltrona do quarto e começou ler um livro ,até a campainha soar.

Pensou que fosse Gina,então pôs um roupão verde,foi até a porta e a abriu.

Por pouco não desmaiou ao ver quem estava parado na porta.

N/A: E aí? Gostaram? Quem sabe quem está na porta coloca nos reviwes!!!

Bjãooo e desculpa a demora a atualizar e o cap. pekenininho!!!!

Por pouco não desmaiou ao ver quem estava parado na porta.

-Você? O que está fazendo aqui?

O homem parado á porta deu um sorriso antipático e respondeu:

-Estranho,Srta. Granger,eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa. Se não me engano,esta é a casa de uma nova colega minha. Espere. Não me diga que...-e não conseguiu terminar. O pensamento parecia ,para ele,horrível demais para ser expressado em voz alta.

Ela assentiu.

-Sim,lhe digo que sou, visivelmente,sua nova colega. Mas não se engane,essa é uma surpresa tão grande para mim quanto para você. Então resolveu se esconder no Mundo

Trouxa, Snape?

-Só por algum tempo .Você vai me convidar para entrar ou estou enganado, Granger?

Ela pareceu momentaneamente desconcentrada,mas disse:

-Claro,Snape. Entre.

Então Hermione mandou-o sentar na sala e foi trocar de roupa. Quando voltou,viu ele

Observando cuidadosamente o controle da televisão.

-Pra que exatamente serve isso?-perguntou ele rispidamente.

Hermione,com muita paciência,explicou tudo sobre os aparelhos trouxas que haviam na casa. O levou para conhecer todos os cômodos,naturalmente,menos o quarto dela.

Quando chegaram ao andar de cima, ela mostrou a ele o quarto dele,o laboratório,o banheiro .

Ele parecia falsamente interessado. Na verdade,não era a casa que lhe interessava. Era a

Dona da casa.

Ele disse,então:

-Certo,Granger,se me der licença,vou dormir.

-Ok,só lhe peço uma coisa,Snape:tenho o sono leve,portanto,se puder,peço que não faça...ãnh...ruídos altos à noite,certo?Meu quarto é ali ao lado,entende...

-Sim,Granger. Aliás,para que serve esta porta?-ele perguntou,apontando para a porta que

interligava os dois quartos.

Ela ficou muito sem-jeito na hora de explicar que não havia conseguido preencher o espaço

vazio com parede e lhe aconselhou a não abrir aquela porta nunca,somente com extrema necessidade. Ele concordou dizendo:

-Então boa-noite,Granger.

-Hermione,meu nome é Hermione.Aliás,acho bom nos tratarmos pelos primeiros nomes

agora que somos colegas,não concorda?

-Ah,claro G...digo,Hermione.

-Boa-noite,Severo-disse ela, e Snape notou como o seu nome ficava bem na voz dela.

Ele se foi e ele sentou numa poltrona,pensando na vida. Infelizmente,seus pensamentos logo tomaram um rumo que ele não queria que tomassem mais:Hermione.

Ele pensava como a garota-não,ele se corrigiu-a mulher,que ele vira hoje se tornara tão

graciosa,tão bonita e delicada.

Logo adormeceu,e,como havia se esquecido de tomar a poção do Sono sem Sonhos,logo começou a ter pesadelos e gemer.

Hermione logo acordou preocupada,abriu a porta do quarto dele sem cerimônia e o viu,

se debatendo na poltrona,dormindo tão desconfortavelmente.

Conjurou um travesseiro fofo e colocou-o sob a cabeça de Severo.

Logo sentiu a respiração ofegante dele. Não se controlando,começou a passar as mãos pelo cabelo dele,sussurrando:

-Calma...shh...já vai passar,estou aqui...nada vai acontecer...

Ele inexplicavelmente se acalmou.

Hermione já ia voltar ao seu quarto quando uma mão a puxou e disse,grosseiramente:

-Então,Granger,acha que não sei me cuidar? Não-faça-isso-nunca-mais.

A mão de Severo a soltou e ela entrou pela porta-atalho no quarto,e chorando baixinho,se atirou na cama.

Severo,no quarto ao lado,se perguntava por que teria feito aquilo com a moça.

Resolveu pedir desculpas.

Entrou no quarto dela e disse:

-Hermione,me desculpe.

Ganhou uma almofada na cara como resposta.

-SAIA DAQUI -esbravejou ela- SE VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA DE MIM,TUDO BEM,SEVERO SNAPE! NÃO PRECISA ME TRATAR COMO SE FOSSE UMA DOS SEUS!

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-UMA COMENSAL,É CLARO!

Ele suspirou e disse:

-Sabe muito bem que não sou um Comensal da Morte.

-É-disse ela,mais controlada-mas age como tal! Se não percebeu ainda,Severo,eu...

-Você o quê?-disse ele,torcendo para que as palavras a seguir fossem...

-Eu te amo. Nunca vou deixar de te amar,mesmo que você me odeie até o último dia da minha vida.

N/A: E ai?? Qual será a reação do Severo?? Por favor!!! Mandem reviews dizendo oq

acham da fic!!!!!!!!!!!! Lety Snape

P.S.:Desculpa novamente pelo cap. Pekenoo!!!

-Eu te amo. Nunca vou deixar de te amar,mesmo que você me odeie até o último dia da minha vida.

Quando ela terminou de gritar,de repente deu-se conta do que havia dito. Então,apavorada com a própria coragem,colocou a mão sobre a boca.

Snape ficou ali,parado,estupefato,por uns dois minutos,que a eles pareceram dois dias interiros.

Finalmente disse:

-Ótimo,a brincadeira acabou.Saiam,VAMOS! Potter,Weasley,saiam já.

Hermione revirou os olhos e disse:

-Que brincadeira? Do que está falando? Não tem ninguém aqui! Eu estava falando sério,

Severo.

Ele olhou incrédulo para ela.

-Não.Isso aqui não está certo! Não...Você NÃO pode me amar.

-Por que não?-perguntou ela,quase chorando.

-Não,eu sou um velho...um velho idiota...um ex-comensal...seu ex-professor. E eu...

Ele inspirou alto. Queria dizer que a amava,mas isso era difícil para ele. Nunca havia dito isso a ninguém.E ninguém nunca havia dito isso a ele.

Ele estava ainda parado,lívido,nem aprecia que uma grande batalha atulhava o cérebro de ambos.

Então...

Ele disse algo que doeu. Doeu ao fundo no coração de Hermione.

-Vou voltar para meu quarto. Você me ama.Então deve me deixar. Não é certo. Por que eu te amo também. Então devo deixá-la livre. Você é jovem demais,bonita demais para mim.

Ela,nem de longe,deixou ele fazer isso. Trancou a porta com um aceno displicente da varinha.

Ele olhou para ela:

-Ah,é? Você pensa que pode bagunçar minha vida,meus sentimentos desse modo e depois tirar o seu da reta,Severo? Pensa? Não,não pode.

-E o que você vai fazer?-pergunta ele,com um leve tom de deboche.

Então,inesperadamente,ela largou a varinha e sentou na cama.

Destrancou a porta e disse:

-Vá. Eu...eu,apesar de não saber o QUE há de tão errado nisso,Severo...vou deixar você ir.

Por que eu te amo.

Isso também doeu no coração dele.

Deixando-se levar pelo amor,ele debruçou-se sobre ela e a beijou. Ela interrompeu o beijo e disse,olhando fixamente os olhos dele:

-O que pensa que está fazendo?

Ele sorriu e disse:

-Tornando meu final feliz.

Então ele puxou ela num abraço,procurando desesperadamente seus lábios.

Quando finalmente os achou,ouviu uma voz grave, muito conhecida,que,aparentemente,vinha dum quadro e dizia:

-Oh! Estava certo mais uma vez!

Os dois olharam estupefatos para o quadro. Ele mostrava um senhor de cabelos prateados,magro,com um óculos de meia lua encarrapitado no nariz adunco.

Hermione disse,apavorada:

-Professor Dumbledore! O...o senhor nunca havia aparecido para falar comigo!

O velhinho no quadro sorriu serenamente e começou a narrar para os dois estupefatos

ouvintes,seu sigiloso plano.

Contou que desde o 3º ano,quando Harry,Rony e Hermione foram pegos no local do crime

de Madame Nor-r-ra,a gata de Filch,percebeu que Severo estava diferente.

Ele não desdenhou dos garotos,até,digamos,defendeu.Achou que talvez Severo estava (finalmente,digamos assim,apreciando os conhecimentos de Hermione.

Suas suspeitas tomaram o rumo certo no Baile de Inverno,quando todos os professores arranjaram um par,menos ele.

Dumbledore ainda disse que o percebeu olhar amuado,até enciumado,para "o par"

da noite,Hermione e Vitor Krum.

Então percebeu alo que nenhum,nenhum dos outros conseguiu perceber:

Severo Snape estava apaixonado! E por uma aluna! (nessa observação,o olhar atordoado de

Severo ficou raivoso,e logo depois,ele ficou corado.

ISSO MESMO! CORADO! SEVERO SNAPE CORADO!)

Em vez de achar isso totalmente irregular,ele começou,indiretamente,é claro,tentar juntar

o casal,mas isso não dera muito resultado,já que Hermione parecia odiar Snape.

Então Dumbledore começou a andar sorrateiramente pelos cantos do Salão Comunal da

Grifinória,ficando invisível (um poder de,com certeza,um bruxo muito,muito poderoso),

e percebeu como a garota Granger defendia o Professor Snape em algumas conversas do trio.

Mesmo sabendo que isso era irregular,ele entrou na mente da menina,(ao ouvir isso Hermione ficou corada também) e procurou os sentimentos dela por Snape.

Dumbledore salientou que quase deixou o feitiço da invisibilidade falhar quando viu que

ela...

TAMBÉM AMAVA ELE!

E assim...Continuou suas "operações cupido",das quais,a mais recente,fora persuadir Minerva a dar uma quase-aposentadoria para Snape,mandá-lo para a Escola e...

PARA A CASA DE HERMIONE!(Nisso os dois ficaram um pouco rosados,mas não atreveram se olhar),então,como um bruxo poderoso como ele tem,mesmo num quadro,o

poder de lançar pequenos feitiços...não deixou que Hermione terminasse a parede.

Disse aos dois que o amor era tudo e desapareceu da moldura.

Nenhum dos dois conseguia dizer uma palavra. Porém,a coragem Grifinória saltou do peito de Hermione e ela disse:

-Bem...Acho que ele disse tudo por nós.

Enquanto ela dizia isso,Severo não conseguia desgrudar o olhar dos lindos lábios vermelhos-cereja de Hermione,então,sem perceber o que fazia...

Ele esmagou-lhe aqueles lábios num ardente e amoroso beijo.

Quando se desgrudaram,ofegantes,Hermione olhou para o relógio da sua cabeceira,

que mostrava 1 hora e meia da manhã,e conseguiu dizer,antes de uma série de "eu te amo´s" e beijos amorosos:

-Feliz aniversário,Severo.

Casaram,em Setembro,junto com... adivinha!! Gina e Harry,que (finalmente!) se acertaram,na tão amada Hogwarts.

Como ele dissera...Estava construindo seu final feliz. ELES estavam construindo seus

próprios finais felizes...

E foram...muito,muito felizes,e para sempre.

FIM

N/A: E aí meus SS/HG´s fanáticos??? Gostaram???????????? Ta,ta,eu sei que foi meio sem-graça o final...mas absolutamente fofo,não?

Desculpa a promessa de caps. maiores...sorry mesmo!!!

Deixemos isso para a próxima fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

UM MEGABEIJÃO PARA TDS VCS,FOFAS (E FOFOS,QUEM SABE) Q LERAM ESSA FIC!!!!!!!!!

Lety Snape.


End file.
